Night and Day
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Hikari Kagayaku and Dorokage Kakusareta were practically twins growing up. Hikari was outgoing, social, and predicted to be the next number one hero from a young age. Dorokage, his best friend, would spend her days in the backyard playing.


**Author's Note**: Every once in a while, I love to do a story with a very cliche premise. This is no exception. ^^ It's just a short little thing. I've been super stressed lately, so my brain has been jumping around and scrambling for new story ideas. I also love that I actually got to finish this one! It's so weird to have this be so short, though. xD

Also, just a warning that there are a lot of time skips. So, at the beginning of each new segment, just look around for that.

**Warnings:** Violence/blood. Nothing too gory.

**Summary:** Hikari Kagayaku and Dorokage Kakusareta were practically twins growing up. Hikari was outgoing, social, and predicted to be the next number one hero from a young age. Dorokage, his best friend, would spend her days in the backyard playing.

* * *

**One Shot**

_Night and Day_

April 20th, Saturday, 2:20 PM

Everything about the scene was picturesque, on that sunny day in the small town of Hikagure.

The two six year olds, born not even a day apart, played together in the sand. Hikari, only three hours older, had a bigger build and messy short hair. His hair had grown progressively lighter over the years, getting more and more blond, and skin more fair. The boy's quirk, light manipulation, allowed him to turn light into solid material of his choosing. He was still young, having only had the quirk for a year, and could already make an assortment of toys. His teachers and parents referred him as a prodigy.

His best friend and smaller of the two, Dorokage, looked the complete opposite. Her hair was long and matted, not properly caring for the long locks and not having parents who had the time to help her. Over the years, her skin had turned darker, hair darker, and eyes were onyx black, not even her irises visible. She was constantly made fun of by her peers, and her only friend was Hikari, the most popular boy in their class. Most people considered her to be his charity case.

While Hikari held up his glowing toy, a small truck made of light that had no windows, rotating wheels, or any semblance of detail, Dorokage focused entirely on her small sculpture. She was entirely focused on the small sculpture, hunched over in the sands for hours without saying a word. While Hikari would jump from one toy to the next, and occasionally run off to play with his friends, Dorokage stayed focused.

Eventually, upon realizing that she hadn't spoken for hours and missed lunch, Hikari took notice of her. He looked at the small sculpture, and when he saw it, eyes widened in alarm.

His first and only thought was the word 'no', horror creeping along his chest. The longer he stared at the small mansion, the more realized that, in fact, her quirk was better than his. At only six years old, he knew that, no matter how much practice he got with his quirk, there was no way in hell that he could ever get that level of detail with his light quirk. Even if he spent hours on his project, like Dorokage, and put his heart and soul into it, he intuitively knew that he would never be able to reach that level of detail. She had windows, pillars, door handles, even the tiniest of detail for ivory climbing up the walls.

Deep down, he realized that her quirk was simply better than his, and saw the unbridled potential.

As the blood drained from his face, his truck disappeared, and he stared at the mansion, detesting its very existence.

So he kicked it.

The hardened sand instantly returned to its original state, forming a small spile next to her. Dorokage instantly looked up, looking startled, and blinked up at him in surprise.

"It looked stupid." Hikari said, and instantly, her face fell.

"I'm sorry." Dorokage muttered.

"You should be." Hikari replied, glaring at her with a hatred he had never experienced before. Nothing in his life had ever angered him so much before, and little Dorokage had no idea why he was upset, only knowing that she was somehow the cause. "Don't make garbage like that ever again."

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and she reached her arm up, wiping them away.

"Tch, you're so pathetic sometimes. Crybaby." Hikari insulted.

"Oi!" Someone suddenly yelled, causing the pair to look up in surprise. Over on the edge of the sandbox, a boy their age was standing on the wooden frame. He was wearing a paper crown on his head and had a shiny red cape. Like Hikari, he was blond and fair-skinned, but had ruby red eyes that sparkled like gems. "It's my birthday, which means that you have to do whatever I say!"

"Who are you!? I've never seen you before!" Hikari asked.

"My name is King Katsuki!" Katsuki exclaimed with a confident grin.

"You're not a king!" Hikari shouted.

"Am, too! And it's my birthday, so you have to listen to me!" Katsuki exclaimed. "If you don't, I'll blow you up!"

"You're not going to blow up anyone! You're a liar!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It's his birthday, though, Hikari," Dorokage said softly.

"Hikari! Say goodbye to your friends!" Hikari's mother shouted, causing the boy to look up in surprise.

"Bye Doro! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hikari waved, running off before she could say another word. Usually when he left, she would leave, too, making the mile trek home on her own.

"What are you? Are you a human?" Katsuki asked her, and she hunched over more on the sand, looking around for whoever he was talking to. "Oi! Answer me! It's my birthday, and I'm king, so you have to answer me!"

"... m-my name is D-dorokage." She replied timidly.

"That's too long! Your name is Dodo, now!" Katsuki announced. "What's your quirk?"

"... I can… make things…."

"Make me a throne!" Katsuki ordered.

Dorokage timidly used her quirk to manipulate the dirt behind him, creating a chair about his height.

"Woah!" Katsuki exclaimed, and went over to sit. An excited smile tugged at his lips, ideas of what to have her make running through his mind. The ideas were limitless.

For the next few hours, Katsuki and Dorokage played together, wandering into the nearby forest. The less compact dirt was easier for her to manipulate, and the old trees more fun to play with. That was the first time that someone other than Hikari had played with her, and she absolutely adored him.

"Oh my gosh! Your quirk is so pretty!" Dorokage gushed as Katsuki showed her his quirk, and he smirked cockily.

"Ha! You sound like a girl!" Katsuki accused.

"I am a girl." Dorokage replied, and Katsuki gasped in surprise.

"What!? You are?! I thought you were a boy!"

"I'm a girl." Dorokage repeated.

"Hmm…" Katsuki hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey there," someone spoke nearby, followed by some snapping of twigs. They both looked up, into the face of a strange man they didn't know. "Do you kids want candy?"

"Stranger danger! Dodo, put them in a cage!" Katsuki ordered. Dorokage dutifully created a dirt box around him, causing the adult to stumble back in surprise. They were able to break out on the other side, and quickly ran away from him. "You better run!"

Then, he turned to his new friend, bringing one hand to his hip and the other pointed dramatically at them.

"You're a knight, now! For protecting the Great King Katsuki, you are hereby nannointed to knighthood!" Katsuki announced, which filled Dorokage with a sense of pride she'd never felt. She stared up at him with stars in her eyes, having never felt such an honor before.

"Katsuki! We're leaving! You want to go to Chuckie Cheese, don't you?!"

"Come on!" Katsuki exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the park. "Mom! Can Knight Dodo come with us?!"

Dorokage kept her head down as Katsuki brought her to his mother, shyly hiding behind him.

"No, say goodbye to your new friend, Katsuki." Mitsuki told him.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, Knight Dodo!" Katsuki waved to her, and let go of her hand. She brought her hands awkwardly to her chest and waved back, watching as he walked with his mother back to their car. Katsuki was excitedly talking about what presents he was going to get, not paying her another glance.

As she was left alone at the park, she felt both happy and sad, looking forward to seeing him again.

_King Katsuki._ She thought with a smile, and after standing there a while longer, started walking home alone.

1.

**9 years later**

June 20th, Saturday, 9:00 AM

Every once in a while, as she dwelled her dirt and rock home, she would think about that day. She never saw that boy again.

Over the years, in her parents' backyard, she'd created her own dirt house filled with creations from her imagination. She had countless sculptures, oddly shaped furniture, and other random things, varying in detail. Anything she imagined, which was a lot, she could create.

"Doro!" Hikaru shouted, causing her to perk her head up. A grin spread across her face, and she zoomed through her house, using her mud to increase her speed. When she met Hikari outside, her eyes sparkled in admiration, awing at his new hero costume.

Hikari had been accepted to Shiketsu High School, which was one of the best hero schools in the country. He had a new white, gold, and blue hero costume, which emphasized his muscular physique.

"You look so great, Hikari!" Dorokage exclaimed.

"That's Light Slash to you." Hikari told her.

"You look great, Light Slash!" Dorokage exclaimed.

"Come on! You're still going to cheer me on during the hero license exam, right?" Hikari asked, and Dorokage quickly nodded, grinning up at him.

"Yeah! You're going to do great!" Dorokage said excitedly.

"Of course I am! Now let's get going."

2.

June 20th, Saturday, 11:00 AM

Katsuki scowled as he walked through the dilapidated city. Broken buildings were at every turn, and in the background, he could hear fights going on.

Denki and Eijirou dutifully followed behind him, making him even more annoyed than before.

Katsuki growled low in anger, trying to find a target to beat up and get points from. He knew they were here, somewhere, he just needed to find them.

Then, as he walked around a corner, he found a target. Some idiot in a gaudy white and gold costume, and wearing a hat like the students from the Shiketsu school. They looked like a first year, like Katsuki.

A smirk stretched across face.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day!" The person said, pointing at him.

Katsuki ran forward, setting off explosions in his palms to make him faster. The boy's eyes widened in alarm, freezing in fear, and Katsuki easily knocked him out and got his points. He didn't even get to use his quirk against him.

"That was amazing!" Eijirou and Denki exclaimed.

3.

June 20th, Saturday, 2:00 PM

After the exam was done, Dorokage waited outside for Hikari. She wore all black, nothing on her having color, and stood on the sidelines. Every once in a while she checked her phone, only finding no text messages from her old friend.

They had grown a bit distant over the last year. Hikari and Dorokage used to be inseparable, but when high school applications came around, she realized that they couldn't stay together anymore. He wanted to be a hero, and had a quirk for it. Dorokage didn't have a good quirk for being a hero, but she wanted to help people, so she applied for a different school with the goal of joining the medical field.

The space was crowded, with students from all over the country, their teachers, friends, and family packed together. People were trying to find each other, some were crying and being consoled, cheering in excitement, or reading a sheet of paper. Dorokage had no way of finding Hikari in this chaos.

Then, someone roughly bumped into her shoulder, and she looked up, shocked to see a pair of ruby red eyes. They weren't looking at her, instead distracted and staring off into space.

"Katsuki?" Dorokage asked.

He looked at her briefly, responding to the name, which meant that she recognized him correctly. Before she could say anything else, however, she realized that he was on the verge of crying.

He turned away, ignoring her, and disappeared back into the crowd.

_King Katsuki? Are you okay?_

"You were supposed to wear the school uniform!" Someone yelled nearby, and she looked over, seeing a small group of students nearby in a circle. One of them she recognized instantly, and grinned.

"Light Slash!" Dorokage called out, and walked over to them. Unfortunately, she realized that he was about to start a fight with one of his classmates. Both of them were yelling, shoving, and suddenly, Hikari made a spear of light in his hand.

Dorokage brought up a small wall between them, causing the spear to hit the cement instead of his classmate. The group gasped, confused by what happened. Hikari looked around, white eyes wide in rage, and landed on her.

"Why are you upset, Light Slash? I'm sure you did great!" Dorokage said cheerily, and made the cement sink back into the ground. Then, she looks to the students near him. "Are you all his classmates?"

"Why the hell are you still here?" Hikari snapped at her.

"... we had planned to get lunch afterwards. Did the plan change?" Dorokage asked, and suddenly, realized why he was upset. When she hadn't seen his name on the board of people who passed, she had figured that she'd simply missed him, or there was another list she didn't see. _He didn't pass. _"How about we get some ice cream, and you can tell me all about your training? I'll bet you're super strong, now!"

Her compliment seemed to calm him down, and she managed to coax him into getting some ice cream with her. He seemed determined to not introduce her to his classmates, but that wasn't unusual. People tended to be weird around her, because of how dark she was, and Hikari usually didn't care about them enough to learn their names.

4.

June 27th, Saturday, 11:00 AM

Shiketsu Hero High School had a Sports Festival.

Dorokage sat dutifully in the stands, watching the matches, and cheered on her best friend. She didn't get to see him before the festival, but she was excited to see him afterwards, assuming she could get past his fans. He liked to tell her all about his fangirls, who sometimes followed him to class.

Some of his stories about his grandior, she knew were made up, but still went along with them. Hikari was adjusting to a new high school without her, and his classes were difficult. He was training with some of the best heroes in the country, and he'd never been great about studying. When they were younger, Dorokage used to coax Hikari out of his bigger temper tantrums to get him to study. Some flattery here, a dumb excited face there, and he was forgetting why he was upset in the first place.

Despite his occasional anger problems, she had no doubt that he would be a great hero someday. She really looked forward to seeing his fighting style, now, too.

"The next match is between Hikari Kagayaku and Inasa Yoarashi!" The announcer spoke, and instantly the stands erupted in cheers. Dorokage stood, cheering for Hikari, and looked around for him.

Slowly, Hikari made his way to the stage with his opponent, glaring daggers at him.

"GO, HIKARI, GO!" Dorokage cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

The two students faced each other on stage, and the announcer started introducing them. Their names, their quirks, and silly extra tidbits.

Then, the fight started.

Inasa used his wind quirk to push Hikari out of the designated fighting area, and Hikari tried to use his light quirk to create hooks. He stabbed them into the ground, anchoring him, but a stronger gust of wind came and knocked him down.

Out of bounds.

"Inasa Yaorashi wins the match!"

_Poor Hikari._ Dorokage frowned. _He didn't even get a chance._

"Serves that asshole right." Someone spoke nearby, getting Dorokage's attention.

"Didn't he try to murder someone in class once?"

"Yeah, he almost got expelled."

_Boys._ Dorokage thought irritably, and headed back inside the building. She walked around, trying to find the stairs down to the lower floors, to the area that the fighters would come back in through. Eventually, she made her way down, hoping to find Hikari.

She passed by a few heroes in costumes on her way, and couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked passed. Normally, she'd probably gush and try to get their autographs, but she needed to make sure that Hikari was okay, first.

As she rounded a corner on the lower floors, she saw blood on the ground.

Dorokage froze in place, grabbing the wall for support, and struggled to understand what was before her. There were lumps on the ground, spilling blood, with rags of cloth on them. They weren't moving.

There was hair. Faces.

People.

And then, standing not far away, was Hikari. He was still in his school uniform, minus the hat, and his white eyes locked onto her black ones. Blood speckled his face and drenched his clothes.

He had a long blade attached to his arm, made of light.

"... walk away. You already know your place." Hikari spoke in a low, dark tone.

"... why did you do this…?" Dorokage asked softly, looking between him and the bodies. One of them twitched, looking like they might be alive, and that didn't go unnoticed by Hikari. He started to raise his hand, preparing to swing down.

Immediately, Dorokage went into action, using the cement wall to jut forth and slam into his midsection, sending him flying backwards. Dorokage ran in front of the injured students, putting herself between them and Hikari, and kept running forward.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" Hikari shouted, and hit the small, cement piece that she'd used to push him back. As he broke that, she used three more to send him flying. She ran towards him as he was pushed back, his body temporarily immobile from the force, and caught off guard. At the end of the hallway, it opened up into the wide, football field length stadium.

Which meant more light on this very, very sunny day.

"What the-?" Someone by the entrance spoke, and she immediately turned to them. They were an adult, maybe a teacher.

"There are three injured students down this hallway! Go save them!" Dorokage shouted at him, and turned back to Hikari, realizing that he'd gotten bigger. He used his light quirk to basically make a mech suit, making him over twenty feet tall, and growing.

"I AM BIGGER THAN ALL OF YOU!" Hikari shouted, catching everyone off guard, and launched giant pincer arms at the two students in the fighting area. Dorokage brought up a small wall in front of them, which since they didn't even try to dodge, saved their life. They just stared, frozen in shock.

Hikari tried to attack the staff next, and Dorokage brought up small walls to protect them, too, although they ended up dodging regardless.

Hikari's eyes shifted to Dorokage, screaming in anger, and tried to hit her next. As the massive leg tried to hit her, she had a small wall catch the attack, redirecting it, and simultaneously bumped her out of the way, knocking her over.

_His quirk is stronger than usual. Something is wrong with him._

_I need to stop him before he hurts any more people! The more people he hurts in this state, the more he'll hate himself later! Someone must have used their quirk on him to make him lash out like this!_

"I AM BIGGER THAN ALL OF YOU!" Hikari shouted, getting even bigger. He had dozens of long arms that he planned to use for attacking, a thick shell body, and thick legs.

_I need to cut off his power, which is light._

Dorokage used her quick to grab and sink his body into the ground, and simultaneously started to create a thin dome around the entire stadium, blocking out the light.

People screamed in the stands, but she ignored them, focusing on Hikari. She needed to keep Hikari from attacking the stands; in his state, with his strength, he could break the support beams of the stands and kill thousands of people.

As the dome formed, he created a massive arm at least fifty feet long, extending close to the stands, where people were.

Dorokage reached up with her quirk, the dirt at first loose and wrapping around his light weapon, but then hardening as she condensed it. The weapon cracked, not quite breaking, but she kept dragging him further into the ground, burying his light mech suit.

This wasn't the first time that Hikari had lashed out, but this was definitely the worst, and the most public.

Dirt particles filled the air, making everyone cough and cover their mouths. As the dome completed, the only major light source was Hikari's light quirk, which shined like a massive beacon as he struggled to stay above the ground.

One of the things Dorokage had discovered over the years was that, although their quirks were very different in appearance, they were actually extremely similar. They were taking an existing substance and molding it into whatever they wished. Which, meant that their attacks were only as strong as their imagination.

Dorokage molded her quirk into real, tangible things on a daily basis, night and day.

Hikari only used his quirk to occasionally show off, and there was no detail of finesse.

The fifty foot arm shattered in her vice grip, and she created another dome around him, cutting off more light. Throughout the fight, gusts of wind and shockwaves erupted in the space, with the clashing of their quirks. Dorokage never had a second to reconsider or ask anyone else for help; if she looked away from him, he could kill her and hundreds of people with one blow.

His screaming and shouting became muffled by the layers of dome she formed around him.

She'd cut off his oxygen supply, so he would run out of air soon, and pass out.

Through the vibrations in the ground, she could feel him slowing down.

His quirk started to disappear.

To keep him from falling and hurting himself, her quirk shifted to its lighter form, cushioning his fall and bringing him to the surface. She kept him in a tomb, now allowing small airholes by his feet.

She made the dome around the stadium return to the earth.

Her limbs were shaking.

Her legs gave out from beneath her, tears coating her cheeks, and she struggled to breathe. She thought back to those bodies, the residual adrenaline rush causing her body to quake, and her mind turned to mush.

5.

September 4th, Saturday, 11:00 AM

A few months later, Dorokage stood at UA Hero Academy, wearing the school uniform.

Aizawa stood next to her, having a calm exterior and tired expression. He looked at the rest of her class, as if prepared for an outburst, and addressed them. Most of them looked excited, their eyes sparkling in delight as they stared at her, most likely recognizing her from the Shiketsu Sports Festival.

Everyone recognized her from that day.

"Students, meet your new classmate, Dorokage Kakusareta. You probably recognize her from the Shiketsu Sports Festival. Her quirk is rock manipulation. This is her first year at a hero academy, so be nice. Her previous school was a pre-med school, so when it comes to first aid classes, she'll be a great resource. Yaoyorozu, can you give her a tour of the building? Her room is already prepared for her." Aizawa introduced.

"Of course, sensei." Momo said with a kind smile.

"Do you have any questions before I go?" Aizawa asked Dorokage, who shook her head. "Alright. If you need anything, just text me."

"O-okay." Dorokage nodded awkwardly, watching him leave.

"On behalf of our class, welcome!" One of them suddenly exclaimed rigidly, and bowed to her. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I'm the class president! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!"

"... o-okay…." Dorokage said shyly, wishing that Aizawa hadn't left so quickly.

"So when did you took down Hikari Kagayaku, you weren't even training to be a hero?!" One of them asked. He had a bushy head of green hair, and matching green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"... yeah…." Dorokage replied awkwardly, feeling a pang of sadness upon hearing her old friend's name.

According to police, he had taken a quirk enhancing drunk. There was no indication of anyone using an emotion or mind altering quirk on him.

Which meant her best friend snapped and tried to kill thousands of innocent people.

Thanks to her, no one died that day. Those three injured students received medical attention in time, and survived.

"You're so cool!" Some of the others gushed, and Dorokage fidgeted awkwardly, unsure how to deal with the sudden attention.

6.

November 4th, Tuesday, 11:00 AM

Dorokage adjusted well to the new school, and her classmates. As her second year here came around, and her last, she found herself feeling rather… irritable.

Katsuki, although she did like him, had started being more and more aggressive towards her. He sent more and more snarky comments her way, refused to work with her on assignments, and made a scene whenever he could. His level of anger around her was almost as bad as it was with Izuku.

But, one day, Dorokage couldn't shrug him off anymore. She'd found out that morning that her mother was in the hospital, and they'd discovered that she had a brain tumor. She could die, any day now, and they were planning to operate on her tomorrow.

She hadn't told anyone about it, yet. She was still wrapping her head around her mother's mortality, and kept thinking back to the previous year, when Hikari had turned on her. She was having a bad day, and everyone except Katsuki had caught the subtle clues to give her space.

"Hey, Dodo, you going to make a mud pie today?" Katsuki sneered at her.

"Bakugou, leave her alone. You're just mad that she's stronger than you." Hanta scolded nearby, and Katsuki growled in anger.

"FUCK OFF, LOSER! SHE'S NOT STRONGER THAN ME! I'M THE STRONGEST PERSON HERE!" Katsuki shouted at the top of his lungs.

Their teacher, Aizawa, glowered nearby. He was on the verge of sending Katsuki to the principal's office, again. Before he could do that, however, Dorokage finally snapped.

Dorokage brought up three walls and a roof around Katsuki's body, like a coffin. The wall attached to the three other flat surface smashed against Katsuki's body, sending him flying at least twenty feet, and stumbling to the ground.

Katsuki seemed shocked at first, his eyes wide in bewilderment, but then immediately shifted to rage.

"BAKUGOU!" Aizawa shouted suddenly, causing the entire class to look up at him. "Stop antagonizing your classmates, and sit down."

"SHE JUST HIT ME!" Katsuki shouted.

"I don't care! Just sit down and be quiet!" Aizawa told him, and the teen glared, growling low as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

People were a lot nicer to Dorokage for the rest of the week.

7.

November 4th, Tuesday, 6:00 PM

As the years went on, Dorokage never really found one hero agency that she liked over the others. She became a freelance hero, occasionally working with hero agencies on certain projects that piqued her interest. She'd do the occasional patrol shifts for money, but a lot of her time was spent traveling and in forests, enjoying her dirt castles and practicing her quirk.

After a patrol shift with the new All Might Hero Agency, Dorokage paused outside of the locker rooms. Katsuki had approached her, having switched out of his hero costume and into his casual clothes, and she was surprised by that. He didn't seem angry or upset.

"You want to grab a drink?" Katsuki asked.

Dorokage paused, not expecting the invitation, and then smiled.

"Are you going to yell at me the entire time?" Dorokage asked.

"I wasn't planning to. Do you want me to?" Katsuki asked in turn.

"No…. Where did you want to get the drink?" Dorokage asked.

"There's a place a few blocks away that's pretty good." Katsuki said, and started walking. Dorokage followed suit, walking next to him, and was surprised by how calm he was. On shift, he was pretty loud, still energetic and rambunctious, but right now he was calm and collected. Instead of boasting about his strength, he seemed a lot more confident and content.

Once they reached the bar, they got a light drink and settled at a small table across the room. They started chatting, talking about random things they'd done since graduating high school, when dating came up.

"Have you dated at all since graduating?" Katsuki asked her.

"No. I'm asexual, so it's not really something I've bothered doing. Most people don't find me attractive, anyway." Dorokage replied.

"You're asexual, too?" Katsuki asked in surprise.

"'Too'? Does that mean you're also ace?" Dorokage asked.

"Yeah. It's fucking annoying how every person I date, all they want to do is sex." Katsuki said, and Dorokage's grin widened.

"I had no idea you were ace. Well, I mean… I guess it makes sense, thinking back on it. You never really showed interest in high school." Dorokage commented.

"It didn't help me become the number one hero, so I didn't care. Still don't." Katsuki shrugged.

"But you like dating? How does that help you become the next number one hero?" Dorokage asked.

"After patrol shifts, I like reading and drinking tea at home. It's nicer when I have someone to join me." Katsuki said.

"That sounds lovely." Dorokage said. "I like to play in my dirt houses in the forest. I spend a lot of time in nature, doing hikes and exploring."

"That sounds nice. I love hiking." Katsuki commented. Dorokage was surprised by how much she enjoyed his company, and how much he had changed. He still had his moments, but overall, he'd matured considerably.

She looked forward to drinking tea and reading with him in her dirt castles, as Knight Dorokage.


End file.
